


teach me how to speak (and i'll teach you how to fly)

by arkansasgrl101



Series: From Snow Maiden to Antonia Rogers-Barnes [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Breaking Conditioning, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, protective Snow Maiden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkansasgrl101/pseuds/arkansasgrl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Avengers,<br/>	My name is Snow Maiden, and I am afraid.<br/>	I’ve killed people. Lots of people. Men, women, even children. It’s what I was taught to do, trained to do. Since the very beginning of my life, I was taught to kill. My father was the fist of Hydra I was the fingers. I fought and killed with my father by my side. I do not know his name, only his call sign. Winter Soldier. <br/>	They want me to kill my father. I do not know why; it is not my job to know. I just do what they tell me to. Even if it means killing the person who gave me life. <br/>	I am sending this letter as a warning. <br/>Snow is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warn Winter... Snow is coming.

Dear Avengers,  
My name is Snow Maiden, and I am afraid.  
I’ve killed people. Lots of people. Men, women, even children. It’s what I was taught to do, trained to do. Since the very beginning of my life I was taught to kill. My father was the fist of Hydra I was the fingers. I fought and killed with my father by my side. I do not know his name, only his call sign. Winter Soldier.   
They want me to kill my father. I do not know why; it is not my job to know. I just do what they tell me to. Even if it means killing the person who gave me life.   
I am sending this letter as a warning.   
Snow is coming.

“Well that’s foreboding.” Tony Stark says after Captain Rogers reads the letter out loud.   
“Buck, do you remember, or does Winter remember a girl named Snow Maiden?” Sam asks.  
“Yes, we both do. She has dark blonde hair, and Steve’s eyes. They turn Ice gray when she’s anxious or scared. I’ve never heard her speak, I don’t think that she can. Her legs are like my arm, completely metal. When she wants to communicate she signs like Barton does, only her technician understands. She knows words and can hear just fine, she just doesn’t speak. Her track record is better than mine and Natalia’s combined. She’s not a sharp shooter nor does she go undercover or do espionage. She better with close range weapons or hand to hand combat. Every time they would let me see her she would take three pills and a chewable tablet before they would let me in. They never let her within five feet of a knife or flame when she was in the compound.   
“she’s not like me; she doesn’t have the same serum. They use a different chair on her as well. Hers has needles and other things connected to it to make her obey. She looked at me with a sense of fear and a need to protect me. I don’t know what they did to her but she broke conditioning to protect me.”  
“Sir,” JARVIS interrupts, “you have an incoming video call. It appears to be from Hydra.”  
“Answer it on the television please JARVIS.”  
“Yes sir.”  
The television turns on and Snow Maiden is in her chair. Her face is bloodied and bruised as well as her arms. She looks into the camera and at the screen then looks defiantly at her technician and spits blood onto his suit, signing something. Clint and Natasha look impressed.   
“You bitch.” The technician sneers, “You will learn who is boss. Start the machine.”   
The metal plates go around her head and the needles pierce her skin. She lets out a soundless scream. The electricity attacks her brain then, its cold pain burning away her free will and choices, as well as her emotions. Her eyes slowly become dull and a mix between ice grey and piercing blue. A blood curdling color. Slowly the electricity stops and the needles retreat from her body. Blood pour out from where they had entered. No one seems to be in a hurry to close any of her wounds.   
She Blinks an unusual amount in a seemingly random order. Steve and Bucky understand.   
The technician speaks to the Avengers then. “Come and get her. If your late there won’t be anything left to save.”  
The screen turns black then and the group gathered stares at the screen wondering what they had just witnessed. Sam is the first to speak.  
“Anyone else notice how she looks like a female version of Steve and Bucky?”  
“Yeah. We did.” Bruce Banner replies trying very hard not to let the Hulk out to smash.  
“We’re going after her.” Tony says after a pause. “It could be a trap but that girl is barely even sixteen by the looks of it. But who knows what they will do to her now.”  
“It is a trap.” Steve says finally.  
“How do you know?” Clint Barton asks.  
Bucky smiles, “She told us.”


	2. Hail Hydra...or something like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is in the pov of Snow Maiden.

The pain ends leaving only a massive headache. I look around, I find the first five things and ground myself. I see a computer screen, a bloody wall, my technician, the winter soldier on the computer screen, the security camera in the corner. Wait, the winter soldier on the computer screen?   
I look, I see a gathered group of people listening to my technician. There are two men there, obviously a couple. Winter and Someone who looks sort of like me, but male and bigger, much bigger.   
I tune into what the technician says. Come and get me? Why does he want me to leave? I can’t move to sign nor can I speak. It is one time I wish I could speak. I have to warn them that it is a trap. What would winter do?  
Morse Code. He always told me that if I needed anything of him and I couldn’t sign I could blink Morse code and he would listen. I do, “It’s a trap. Don’t come for me.” Over and over again. “It’s a trap, don’t come for me.” The blonde man winks at me and I know my message has been received. If there is a God, I thank him or her.   
I retreat into my head and let Snow out. She has kept me alive many times. She is the one who follows orders and does what Technician says.   
“Let’s see if your fathers will come after you today. If they come after today, you’ll be dead.” Technician says.  
Dead? I guess my service to Hydra has come to a close. Oh well. I’m sure I’ll get a last hurrah.  
“Orders?” He asks.  
“Mission Orders: undefined. Standing Orders: obey technician, obey Designation Alpha: Winter Soldier, obey trainer, obey Alexander Pierce.”  
“Mission Orders are as follows: kill Bucky Barnes. Kill Steve Rogers. Kill Tony Stark. Kill Clint Barton. Kill Natalia Romanova. Apprehend Bruce Banner. Apprehend Thor. Apprehend Winter Soldier. Changes to standing orders: Obey technician, obey Designation Alpha. Compliance will be rewarded. Hail Hydra.”  
“Hail Hydra.” I immediately reply. I feel so evil. I have to kill my father and the man who looks like me. Those poor people. They have no chance. No one has survived me. No one ever will.  
I am led to a cell, a four by four square. There is a small cot in it but nothing else. This is where I will await either my death or my mission.   
The technician closes the door and locks it. The only light had been coming from the hallway. I can nothing now. I won’t have to see, just kill.

 

I don’t know how much time had past, only that suddenly there is gunfire outside my cell. The cell door opens and I am blinded by the light. Strong arms wrap around me and lift me up. I curl into their warmth. Feeling safe for the first time. I can do the mission later, right now I just want to sleep.


	3. desperate times... and all that jazz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV of Bucky Barnes

It seems like she sleeps forever even if it is only a few days. A day in, Dr. Banner starts giving her fluids and nutrients intravenously. It’s scary to see her. Snow’s face is ashen white clearly having come right out of cryostasis. Her eyes seem to pop out of the holes of her eye sockets, much (as I’m told) as mine did when I first arrived. Her skin is fluid and muscular, completely tensed in the ball that she’s curled herself in. Or as much as she can be having been handcuffed to one of the bed rails.   
You can always tell when she’s having a nightmare. She’ll let out silent scream after silent scream then go completely still, barely even breathing. It’s then that Dr. Banner is worried about her. Her heart rate is too fast as is her breathing, but somehow she calms down when Steve or I enter the room. She’ll still be tense but more relaxed and breathing normally. Dr. Banner says it’s because she recognizes me and my voice somehow, but that doesn’t explain Steve.   
I have my own theory about that. I think that because she saw us together she deducted that we’re together romantically and decided that if I’ve vetted him then he must be okay. That or she figured out that he is her other father. Either way, it keeps her relatively calm and that’s all we can ask for until she wakes up.   
Wishing she would wake up I make my way down to the medical ward, Steve following close behind. We have a mission you see; we want to try something we read about online. We want to see if she can hear us from inside, what Dr. Banner (“call me Bruce”) called, her coma.   
“Snow?” I ask it feels weird to call her that even though that’s all I’ve known her as, “Come on baby, wake up. I want you to meet your other father, Steve Rogers. We’ve named you. You're now officially Antonia Sarah Rogers-Barnes. Tony came up with the name, but it was the one everyone could agree on. I know you can’t make sounds and now we know why. Just give us a sign or something that you're listening. Please.”  
I pour my heart into those words, and soon after her eyelids flutter but don’t open.  
Steve starts to speak, “Antonia, I’m Steve Rogers, your father. Somehow I got your dad pregnant. Tony and Bruce are still trying to figure out how. I think it was just pure luck and nothing short of a miracle from God that we got you. I’m sorry I didn’t know about you; I would have come. I should have known you were out there. Even when I got Bucky somehow I knew something was missing. It was you. Bucky felt it too once he came to himself. If you can hear me, I’m sorry, so sorry. I failed you and your father. I just found out you were alive and I’ve failed you.   
“I saw you in that cell, kneeling down completely submitted to hydra and I just wanted to hug you, and when you looked up at me grey eyes and all I knew you were mine and that I’d do anything to protect you. I’d die for you, anytime anywhere, same for your father. I know your protective of him. I’ve known that since your warning, which was rather smart of you to use Morse code. Just if you can, wake up. I want to meet my daughter.”  
By this time Steve had been crying and his voice had been cracking but he stayed by her bed until a hand comes up and weakly wipes away his tears. I wasn’t my hand and we both looked down to see her looking up at us with striking grey eyes, her face a mixture of fear and love.


End file.
